


What is a legacy?

by loosingletters



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed Events 2018, Gen, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Poetry, Post-Assassin's Creed III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: What is a legacy?Is it the people you leave behind





	What is a legacy?

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 12 am which means that it's day 2 legacy so I can post this.

What is a legacy?

Is it the people you leave behind

crying in the face of success

haunted by your absence

What is a legacy?

Is it the desperate hope

forged with the flames of a sun

which will never burn

What is a legacy?

Is it the strength in their actions

the grief in their hearts

the blades on their wrists

What is a legacy?

Is it a boy too old and too young

already tired and exhausted by the word

with your memories in his heart

What is a legacy?

Is it the sacrifice you make

so that nobody else has to

suffer like you did

What is a legacy

Desmond

And how will you pay for it?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I like it but I don't know.  
> Also yes, Elijah reference because I love my boy.


End file.
